


He whispers(and I anwser)

by Bloody_Princess



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bloodlust, Hearing Voices, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: Stiles heard them.He always heard them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicLover19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/gifts).



They where yelling again. He didn't know how to make them be quiet anymore. When he'd tried to ignore them they grew in numbers screaming until he felt as if his ears would bleed. They told him that he was worthless that he was a murderer and deserved to die. Of course when he tries to not believe them he remembers what he had done.

______

The man reminded him of a used car shop sales man. His dark hair was slicked back with the thickest gel you could buy and his teeth where the faintest gold with cracks in between them. He had been the roughest grabbing his hair and forcing him on his knees talking about how they would have such a good time together and he would always remember this moment for the rest of his life. He did remwbr it he could see everything that happened to him those nights when he was given away like a dog and forced to do horrible things to himself and others. That was the only way to satisfy them or else they would make him feel the pain. He could feel pain form anything and everything. The slightest brush from the air would cut at his skin, the softest kiss would burn his lips. 

Only they could have him.

Anyone else who tried was quickly felt with. At those times he was a mere puppet to their desires feeding off of the pain and chaos. Blood was his escape it was so delicate but broken like himself it served it's purpose without a second thought. After the first few times he had stopped fighting them sinking into the denpths of his shattered conscious and lulling himself to sleep with tuneless lullabies. Sometimes they would reward him with flashes of his childhood when his mother would still whole and living and she would hold him in her arms with his father as if he was the most precious being in the world.

Then  **he** would come for him.

He would never abandon him as the others had no he would always be a part of him they where in this together.  _I am you and you are me that's how it always will be._ This was his eternal prayer as he was the being of his life. Every time his was acknowledged he knew he was serving his true purpose he would follow every order with complete submission and he would never be let go.

Not that he wanted to.


	2. Sequel Coming this Summer

_The story doesn't end here._

_Four years since the dissapearance of his best friend. Four years since the death of the love of his life. Four years since the end of his pack._

_Scott McCall is on the road, six months into his first year of college and two weeks into his search for his long lost friend. He's determined to find out what stole Stiles that night-no matter what it takes. The memory of the boy's last plea is engraved into his fragile mind and the rogue alpha demands the truth to that forgotten night._

_A story of hidden feelings, repressed childhood memories, a demonic possession that spans threw dimensions and a lost moral code._

_He whispers(and I answer)'s multi-chapter sequel will be released this summer under the title, **The Stolen Child.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I originally wanted to write a proper to sequel to this all the back in 2017 but I never got around to it. Now a year later I finally have the time and passion to do so.
> 
> Why is Stiles so unhinged? Why did No chose him? What happened to him all those years ago? 
> 
> Finally I can write out a story about all of these questions and explain it all. Cheers. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the summary I gave.

**Author's Note:**

> Stigtsune is life


End file.
